Archive:Team - GvG VoDway
Team Composition / Magehunter's Smash Warrior / Eviscerate Warrior / Cruel Spear Paragon / Cripshot / SoJ Mesmer / PB Mesmer / Plague Signet Necro / Caretaker's Charge Ritualist / Ritualist Flag Runner / Restore Condition Monk / Word of Healing Monk Magehunter's Smash Warrior prof=w/ hammer=12+1+1 str=12+2flailsmashblowbashstrikechargerushsignet/build Variants *Devastating Hammer or Earth Shaker over Magehunter's Smash. *Rush can be dropped for almost any useful secondary skill. *Death Pact Signet over Resurrection Signet. *A minor Strength rune may be run. *This can be changed to a second Eviscerate warrior according to preference. Eviscerate Warrior prof=w axe=12+1+1 str=12+1frenzyeviscerateblowchopstrikeskillrushsignet/build *Shock, Power Spike, Death's Charge, Conjure Flame, Lightning or Frost or Enraging Charge. Variants *Executioner's Strike over Body Blow. *Agonizing Chop or Distracting Strike over Disrupting Chop. *Death Pact Signet over Resurrection Signet. Cruel Spear Paragon prof=p/me spear=12+1+1 lead=9+1 command=9+1 dom=3spearattackfor the eyes!"skillof flameskillrefrainsignet/build *Choose 2 skills from Cry of Frustration, Power Spike, Power Return, Mirror of Disenchantment and "Never Surrender!". Only take one interrupt. Variants *Anthem of Weariness over Anthem of Flame. Optional Slot Crippling Shot Ranger prof=r/mo exp=12+1+1 marks=9+1 wild=9+1 prot=3shotshotshotpoisonstridetouchunguentsignet/build Variants *Magebane Shot over Savage Shot and Sloth Hunter's Shot or Pin Down over Crippling Shot. Signet of Judgement Mesmer prof=me/mo insp=11+1+1 smit=11 fast=8+1of judgmentsignetof rageof humilityof disenchantmentof inscriptionsof honorsignet/build Variants *Resurrection Chant over Resurrection Signet. Power Block Mesmer prof=me/ dom=12+1+1 insp=10+1 fast=8+1blockleakdraindiversionshameenchantmentenchantmentsignet/build Variants *Mirror of Disenchantment over Inspired Enchantment. *Cry of Frustration over Power Leak *Flesh of my Flesh or Death Pact Signet over Resurrection Signet. *Glyph of Lesser Energy over Shame. Plague Signet Necromancer prof=n/me soul=11+1+1 curse=10+1 death=10+1 dom=3signetfeastbloodenchantmentof frustrationfleshexplosionsignet/build Caretaker's Charge Ritualist prof=rt/n chan=12+1+1 rest=11+1 curse=6chargeweaponrageof wardingbloodwas kaolaienchantmentspact signet/build Variants *Resurrection Signet or Flesh of My Flesh over Death Pact Signet. *Recovery, Soothing Memories, or Weapon of Shadow over Rend Enchantments. Ritualist Flag Runner prof=rt/a chan=12+1+1 rest=12+1 spawn=3chargeof wardingmemoriesweaponragewas kaolairecuperationdash/build Variants *Weapon of Remedy over Caretaker's Charge and Wielder's Boon over Soothing Memories. *Dark Escape over Recuperation. Move Spawning Power points into Shadow Arts. *A Major Restoration rune may be run for the 10 second breakpoint on Weapon of Warding. Restore Condition Monk prof=mo/e prot=12+1+1 div=12+1of stabilityof fortuneguardianconditionbondveilaegisof lesser energy/build Variants *Shield of Absorption or Pensive Guardian over Aura of Stability. *Signet of Devotion or a third small prot over Aegis, and a secondary profession defensive skill of your choice over Glyph of Lesser Energy. Word of Healing Monk prof=mo/e heal=11+1+1 prot=10+1 div=10+1of healingspirithealthconditionspiritveilaegisof lesser energy/build Variants *Signet of Rejuvenation over Patient Spirit. *Guardian over Aegis, and a secondary profession defensive skill of your choice over Glyph of Lesser Energy. Notes For the optional slot, choose between the ranger, the necro and the two mesmers depending on what you want from the build. A ranger allows a more versitile and splitable play style, a domination mesmer allows you to play more offensively in 8v8, and a SoJ mesmer provide passive offense and some melee shutdown, but the team will be lacking interrupts. A necromancer allows you to take a Shield of Deflection monk, as well as providing offence, defence and VoDpower.